A Junker's Succour
by The Little Fae
Summary: Junkrat has been travelling alone in the plains of Australia till he finds himself in a situation which requires Roadhog's help. It's been years since they have seen each other and the re-bonding is full of ups and downs, and a little bit of others things.
1. Chapter 1

**( Junkrat x Roadhog. Male/Male relationships. Will be NSFW in future chapters, warning. I also know nothing about Australia and did 10 minutes of research before spontaneously writing this at 3am! First fanfiction as well, enjoy! )**

Australian mid-day; the heat had just scraped to an unforgiving 31 Celsius and was still climbing as the sun peaked to it's highest point. After a week of travel, Junkrat had managed to hit the boarder of the central region of the northern territory and was entering into the Tanami Desert. The vast silence of the place was taken over by the spluttering rev of an old bike and start-stop tunes of a CD that was mimicked by a rather overly enthusiast, and bad, gritty voice. Junkrat's many time renovated rusted Harley-Davidson adorned with custom enlarged track wheels ate at the dirt road he travelled along, the iconic red Tanami sand flying high in the air. A beaten plastic cased portable CD player was strapped to the front of his bike, blasting out old 90's tunes from disc he had recovered a few months ago from a raid on a large scrap pile, it was hard to hear over the bike.

Junkrat needed to find a decent place to rest, unload and repair what needed to be done. He knew he had blown something in the wrong direction on his bike for sure, the loud bang from the exhaust followed by the ever declining speed was practically a screaming red sign which cried 'fix me." The bike kept bucking back and forward in an attempt to meet Junkrat's expectations of speed but ended up coming to a sudden stiff halt which sent his face colliding with the bike's worn rubber tipped handles. "Oh, shit..." He groaned a bit as he rubbed his dirty face, "I just fixed ya up last week, stop playin' round." He really didn't want to be in the middle of nowhere and get stuck here without anything useful. His eyes darted the blank canvas that was the area, just hoping his engine had over heated and only needed cool down time. He spotted a scattered collection of termite mounds about half a mile out and knew he could take cover from the sun for a few hours there, it was better than sitting out on the road. He was a scrawny looking man, thin as a snapped twig in the outback and as filthy as the ground itself yet he managed to push the bike with some hidden strength. He walked with a heavy limp, small peg leg etching jagged lines in the sand and metal arm constantly flashing the sun into his own squinted eyes.

"Argh, you really fucked this one up mate." He scratched his own head in annoyance, grabbing his CD player and switched it off. "This thing survived longer than the damn bike!" He couldn't help but have a burst of hysterical laughter at the stupidity of it all, shaking his head and had a dumb grin stretched over his face. He took a seat behind a 5ft bug mound and started to rustle around in the sack that was held in a shopping basket chained to the back on his bike, pulling out some beer. He hadn't had clean water in around two days and the only thing that didn't taste too awful when it was off was beer, it was just extra sweet and sticky. He propped up a meter by meter scrap of metal in direct view of the sun as he started to tinker, and admittedly kick, his bike back into working order. He got the main frame of the bike from the junk pile back down by Mildura and found the engine Moree. It had taken a long time to build and every time it breaks, it takes even longer to fix. He had skipped food for the last day and had found himself pretty hungry, knowing the food in his bag would have gone rotten with the heat by now. He checked the strips of rabbit he had skinned two days ago, wrapped in a shred of leather, and it was definitely smelling more than off.. He didn't have anything else for now and he really wanted to die a cool, explodey death and not killed by rotting rabbit strips. He threw them down onto the hot metal surface he had laid out and it sizzled on impact. He sighed and just laid back, eyes shutting.

If he got stuck out here, seriously stuck, he couldn't really do anything. He had taken a gamble by cutting his travel by going through the desert and if it didn't pay off- he'd be so fucked. A second thought crossed his mind, he wasn't entirely screwed. There was one guy who'd travel a distance to come get him but oh boy, would he get the shit kicked out of him for asking. Mid-day soon faded to twilight and after hours wasted trying everything to get his bike up and going, he really seemed to be out of options. His bike was busted, a slight sense of nausea had caught up with him and just a plain old ache of his bones from travel was enough for him to reach for the only one knew item he owned, a cell phone. It was a flip phone, nice and compact. Junkrat had a weird consternation about technology. He stared at the phone for a solid ten minutes before looking around at his surroundings; the horizon far off into the distance, the dirt road which was many miles longer than he could count and even up at the sky that was slowly fading black. He sighed a bit, not overly excited to be calling for help at all, it was unlike him to do so but he needed it. He clumsily bashed in a certain number he had taken great care in remembering for purposes exactly like this. He smiled a bit to himself though, it had been a few years since he last saw him. He hit call and the phone only rang for a whole 3 seconds before a familiar voice gruffly snorted into the phone, "What?" It said.

"So, piggy. Wanna come down 'ere and gimme a lift?"


	2. Chapter 2

JR/RH

Roadhog wasn't that far from Junkrat which was a surprise, maybe not so much a pleasant one but a surprise none the less. It's not that he disliked the guy, quite the opposite but Junkrat was just so damn _annoying._ Junkrat spoke enough for them both and plenty more, his constant idiotic comments on everything because he lacked common sense and his ever persistent will to try and blow himself up with shitty inventions. Roadhog just hoped that he would be preoccupied with this broken bike of his rather than talking to him.

It took about 4 hours to get to the stranded moron, more time that he had planned to spend getting to him but Junkrat had gone pretty far out for what seemed to be for no apparent reason, he thought Junkrat was smarter than this but the more he thought about it, the less he really thought that. He rode his own bike over the dirt road, unlike the Rat's, his was in perfect shape and hadn't failed him yet. As he approached, he saw the scrawny outline of a familiar peg-legged man flailing his arms desperately as he bounced around. "Over here, SOS. Bike down, bike down!" He squealed which was followed up with a bunch of giggles. Junkrat was happy to see him.

The Hog didn't reply to his plea, pulling up next to him and swinging his stubby leg over the edge of the bike and walked over to Junkrat's. He was the complete opposite to his partner in crime; large in every aspect except personality. Junkrat was used to the dull silence, going to him and jumping on his large back as he sat up on his shoulders. "I was expectin' you to take longer, didn't know you were in the area. You had somethin' going on or what?" Roadhog didn't reply as he was busy tinkering on the badly constructed bike. "Hey are you listening? Oi, Hog! Piggy! Mc. Bacon-" Junkrat's face soon collided with the sand as Roadhog had thrown him off.

The annoyingness of Junkrat in which he hadn't heard in a long time had returned. "Shut up." He had told him simple, not in the mood for the constant nicknames. He looked over at Junkrat as he picked himself off the floor but when he turned, he had the cheesiest grin on his face. "That's my buddy I remember!" He snickered almost sarcastically as he sat on his bike, watching what the Hog was doing. Roadhog just sighed a bit as he soon figured out this bike was as good as dead. "Busted." His gruff voice stated, "It's not going to run any more."

Junkrat's grubby face dropped in dismay, "Not ever again?" He questioned in a seemingly endearing voice. "Not ever. again" The hog repeated as he stood. He knew he would have to take Junkrat with him on his bike to at least somewhere safe. "Looks like I'm just gonna have to hitch a ride." He went to the edge of the road and held a thumb out, trying not to crack a smile. He looked at his friend and then motioned for him to get on his bike. Roadhog found himself just sighing once again, his usual response to the Rat's stupidity, as he got Junkrat's bag of weird tricks and tat and mounted his bike. He rolled up next to Junkrat and the Rat gasped dramatically. "Ooh, a lift? Forme? Oh you shouldn't have!" He jumped up on the bike as he cackled a laugh, taking his stuff back and holding it on his lap. You wouldn't want to drop this bag. He sat on the back end of the bike, one skinny arm wrapped half way around Roadhog's very large waist.

It felt odd for Junkrat, seeing Roadhog again. It had been a hell of a long time but it didn't feel that awkward, only a little bit. He wondered if he had changed in any way since he had last seen him. Maybe he got another tattoo? Maybe he didn't? He wouldn't know. He would like to catch up with him but the Hog didn't talk much to him at all, or in general for that fact. It didn't upset him or anything but there were times in which he wished he was more lenient toward him. As Roadhog drove back into a more populated area, he noticed the mid summer temperature slowly going down with the presence of more shade. "Hey, we goin' to get a hotel or somethin'?" He called out to him over the roar of the engine. The Hog nodded just once to his question. Roadhog would force Junkrat to do many things, taking a bath would be his priority. Getting the Rat into the bath was one of the hardest tasks he was set with, it was almost like he was water repellent. The next would be getting him to eat a lot without causing too much fuss, the guy never ate much at all. He was surprised he was still alive. The last task was to make sure he didn't run off with someone for the night, getting drunk and sleeping around was one of Junkrat's specialities. Junkrat was a fan of both genders so every person in the eye's of his drunk self was attractive so that meant even more people he had to stop him from going after.

They arrived at Alice Springs, a lot of people had seen Roadhog travel through this part alone and return with someone. He parked up at the Elkira Court Motel, making sure to lock his bike up with a vast array of chains so no thieving bastards could even touch his bike. He pulled Junkrat close, "Don't talk or touch anything. Just walk." He went inside with him, sorting out the room for one night. Junkrat had waited for a minute or two before slowly slipping away. "Ooh, fancy." He started to touch every damn ornaments and all the newspapers he could get his hands on. He collected all the change in the place that had fallen out of pockets of other customers and even stole a spring poking out from the worn sofa pushed to the right hand corner of the lobby.

He placed the small spring in his bag just as Roadhog had finished booking in. He went to him and with a swift hand movement, he slapped him round the back of the head. He groaned in pain and rubbed his head, giving a look at him. "I said no." The Hog growled a little, Junkrat could feel the glare burning holes through his mask. This place was pretty common with Junkers so Roadhog and Junkrat weren't all too shocking. They went up to their room; room number 23. It was a small room with two single beds, a large oak desk and a wardrobe between the beds. A small en suite was to the left hand side. The Rat automatically claimed the bed nearest two the window so he could watch the people going to and from the place, and he was also eyeing up the bar across the street. He flopped down and sprawled out, "Mnhm, I've missed this ya know? Beds and stuff." He closed his eyes and slowly started to feel how tired he really was, right down to his bones. He started to notice every little ache and strain as his worries about survival, the stress of going from place to place constantly. His hand reached down for his leg, taking off the prosthetic. He gently rubbed his small stump, it being fairly sore after the mad dash he had been going through over the past two and a half days especially.

Roadhog noticed his smile slowly started to fade into what seemed to be an exhausted expression. He went over to him and picked him up which caused the Rat to panic, "Oi, oi oi, hands off the goods! What are you doin'!?" He knew once Roadhog had him in his arms, the only time he would escape is if Roadhog let him go. Roadhog turned and started heading for the bathroom and he just knew, no! No! "Don't you fuckin' dare! Get off!" The Hog was smirking so much under his mask as he whispered to Junkrat- "Bath time."


	3. Chapter 3

Junkrat's bath time didn't go well, just as well as Roadhog had expected. He grabbed the wriggling Rat by the waist, crushing him against his large body as he shuffled toward the door of the en suite. Junkrat's cussing screams of protest were heard by everyone and anyone. He grabbed the wooden door frame, feeling the wood crack and splinter under the pressure of his grip verses Roadhog's tugging motion. "Lemme go! Now! Get off! I've done bad things sure, but I trusted you! Thought ya wouldn't betray me like this, Hog!" He screeched, kicking out violently into Roadhog's stomach. Roadhog had just been reaching to open to door when he was kicked, making him lose his grip for a split second. Junkrat was gone in under a second flat, bolting away from the door and jumping the beds, kicking at the window to try and get out as he knew Roadhog would get him if he went for the door.

The window had just clicked open, the Rat's bare stumpy leg outside it when the weight of a loaded truck knocked him flat on his back, He had actually rolled a few meters across the room from the impact. He cried out, vision going white for a second because of the sudden pain and shock of it. He gripped his head, whimpering and rubbing it manically. "When I say bath time, I mean it." The Hog grunted angrily and picked him up over his shoulder and carried him back to the bathroom. He placed him gently down on the ground now, seeing he may have used a little too much force to knock him down. He leaned over the white bath, turning on the taps together to create a flow of nice warm heated water to bathe in. Junkrat refused to take any of his clothes off, not wanting to get in. Roadhog wasn't playing any games with him, they had done this many times and knew what to do. He just pinned him down, holding his skinny wrists and tugged off his belt, throwing it to the side. He proceeded the tug down green cameo shorts that were adorned with weird patches and didn't actually wear any form of underwear, in the wise word's of the Rat himself- 'Why should I wear something that makes my balls sweat even more? One layer is enough to cover it.'

Junkrat had just admitted defeated, his kicking just stopped and he laid flat on the matt in a state of loathing for his partner. Roadhog saw all the nicks, cuts and bruises his friend had collected, some scars he hadn't seen before. It had been a while since they had seen each other so he was a bit concerned. He had him sit up as he slowly unwrapped all the bandages over his body, hands holding his leg and looking over a deep gash that trailed up from his knee to his outer thigh. He would have to treat that for him before they go. He picked up the lanky naked man and placed him down in the clear water. Junkrat hissed angrily upon contact with the water, he hated it so much. It was better than cold water though. He would try to escape but a large firm hold from the Hog kept him down. The water slowly faded into a muddy brown. He laid there, refusing to do anything himself in the hopes Roadhog would give up and just leave him alone. He didn't.

He watched him reach up for the shower head and turn it on, emptying the water out the bath and grabbing the 3 in one Soap, Shampoo and Conditioner. Junkrat hated the smell of it, all fruity and fresh, two things he wasn't and would never be. Roadhog's soap hand start to softly rub his hair which caused the Rat to look up. He couldn't see his face so he couldn't tell what he was feeling but he was surprised at how gentle the Hog was being with him. His large fingers started to gently rub in circles on his temples right round to the nape of his neck. Junkrat felt his tense body slowly unwind. His hands worked down his neck and over his shoulders, having him raise his hands so he could clean his sides and back. The Hog put pressure just where it needed to be, rubbing and stroking every inch of is upper half softly when he was washing him, causing a little bit of redness to flush from under the dirty cheeks of the Rat. Junkrat felt a hearty sigh escape him, okay, so maybe bath time wasn't that terrible if the Hog was doing it. Roadhog pulled away for a second, seeing Junkrat's face go from relaxed to questioning. Junkrat got a face full of soap, the Hog's hand scrubbing his face more roughly as that's there most of the filth lived.

Junkrat whined, "Ey ey ey now, calm down. You'll break my nose!" He pushed his hand back, trying to get the soap out of his eyes. When he finally did, he looked up and then got a face full of jetted water from the shower. Roadhog just watched all the nats, maggots and mites slide off his body and down the drain. Junkrat finished cleaning himself, just wanting out of the bath at this point. He got out quickly, literally going to jump but got a face full of something white and fluffy, a towel. Before he could ask what was going on, he was literally swept off his feet and wrapped up tightly. The Hog's mask lenses were all steamed up so he couldn't see his eyes but he knew he was staring at him. "You look so different clean." The Hog muttered under his breath as he placed the clean Rat on the bed. "Stay here, there is no point in getting you clean just to put you back in dirty clothes. I am cleaning up myself too. If you don't move, you can get a beer."

Junkrat's face went from his sulking self to very happy, "Two beers or I run. Naked. Don't wanna seen tacklin' a naked cripple in the middle of the street, do ya?" " He snickered and smirked at him, trying to bargain with a subtle hint of embarrassing blackmail. Roadhog just grunted angrily but gave one solid nod of agreement. He hated him sometimes. Junkrat laid there, wrapped up in the blanket for a while, wondering how Roadhog was going to fit in the tiny bathtub. He soon got up, letting the towel fall to the ground as he sat cross legged on the ground, rustling through Roadhog's bags. There wasn't anything special in there; food, bandages (which he stole for his own), pens, guns, money but there was one thing that caught his eye. A crumpled bit of paper in a plastic wallet. He picked it up and went to open it and peer inside to see what it was. He hadn't heard the shower shut off or the door open till it was too late. He got whipped in the face and knocked down to the side by a pair of his own wet shorts. He groaned a bit but picked them up with a glare. "Don't touch my stuff." The Hog kicked his bare ass, knocking the Rat onto his own. Roadhog sorted his stuff out, towel wrapped around his hips. He laid the clothes out of the ground and had Junkrat sit there with the hair dryer and dry them.

Junkrat wasn't happy with the task given to him at all,"Boring. Bored! I'm **boooooooooored**!" He whined constantly till Roadhog came over with deodorant and a tooth brush. He forced him to put some spray on, giving him a tooth brush. "Tryin' to politely tell me my breath stinks huh?" He chuckled a bit but nodded, not wanting to get slapped more today. It took about half an hour for the clothes to dry with the hair dryer, in that time the Hog had put cream on Junkrat's cuts and bandaged him up again. They got dressed and finally got fully clean and ready. Roadhog was quite a clean guy, Junkrat wasn't.

The hog was just fiddling with his tiny pig wallet when his stomach growled a bit, he hadn't eaten since yesterday night. "We're going out." He took Junkrat by the wrist once again and dragged him out. Junkrat was just about to ask where when they had passed out the motel doors but saw the bar, looking up at the Hog with a cheeky grin. "Beer!" He cheered, swinging up onto Roadhog's back, legs wrapped around his upper torso and arms around his neck. "Beer, beer, beer!" He got all excited.

"Food first, Junkrat." Roadhog strolled across the road to the restaurant and bar.

"Boo, that sucks. How about one beer, then a tiny bit of food and three beers to make up the calories, yeah?" He wiggled his bushy brows at him.

"No." Roadhog shut down his plans to get drunk and probably blow up the bar. He got them both a seat in the restaurant area of the establishment, giving Junkrat a menu. He already knew what he was going for- Steak. He loved a good rare steak. Junkrat was kicking his feet annoyingly under the table and drumming his fingers on it's surface, browsing the kid's menu.

"Ooh, chicken dippers, Hoggy. I'll have 'em, get some onion rings though. Ooh, Ooh, get sauce, ketchup." He didn't actually eat that much, he just became used to eating very little and getting by on it. He didn't see the need to eat loads. Roadhog gave a look at him but that was better than him eating nothing so he got up and went to order,bringing back a beer for Junkrat for being good. Junkrat bounced around like a child, holding the pint like it was gold. He sipped it but ended up downing it under ten seconds flat. He missed the taste of a good fresh beer. Roadhog just silent watched him, holding a small bottle of larger himself.

Food came twenty minutes later, it decent quality as well. Junkrat tucked in, having no form of table manners whatsoever. He couldn't finish his whole plate of chicken dippers, beans and chips but he did polish off all he onion rings, saving he last one as a gift for Roadhog. Roadhog just stared at his food, not lifting or touching his mask like Junkrat had hoped he would. He watched him, wondering what he was going to do. He reached down and pulled out a large plastic container to put his food in. "You're weird." Junkrat chuckled but got up to order more beer, knowing Roadhog really couldn't deny him this.

After 10 minutes of darting back and forth from the bar to the table, the two just decided to sit at the bar. Junkrat spent the last of his money on his seventh beer and at that point was pretty drunk. "Yo, Piggy, right...Listen up 'ere. They don't call me Drunkrat for nothin'." He slurred happily but suddenly started to shout and sing the lyrics to Come and Get Your Love by Redbone. Roadhog clapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up but Junkrat randomly started to try and take off what minimal clothing he was wearing to show the people around him how clean he was today. This got the attention of many people alright.

He saw a pretty lady sitting two down, drunkly blowing kisses at her and making heart signs with his hands, trying to get her attention. When she gave an annoyed look, her boyfriend who just caught onto what Junkrat was doing, he stood protectively in front of her. Junkrat just laughed and blew kisses at him, making thrusting motions with his hips. This angered the man a hell of a lot. He came storming over with the intent of a brawl. An arm was slung over Junkrat's shoulders, pulling him close. Roadhog stepped in front of the Rat and the man very quickly backed off.

Roadhog called it a night, letting Junkrat have one more beer before taking him back to the motel. The room was a mess, the tiny beds had their beddings scattered across the room and the tea and coffee area was smashed all over the ground. Junkrat automatically got up onto the bed, dancing and bouncing on it till one of the bed panels cracked. The Hog just angrily sighed, grabbing him but shoved the beds against the wall and cleaned up all the coffee and sugar on the ground before grabbing all the beddings and laying it in the centre of the room for them to sleep on. No way was he going to be uncomfortable in those beds.

Drunkrat was busy fiddling with the door stop once he was freed, flicking it constantly. Roadhog grabbed him by the rim of his trousers and pulled him to lay down next to him, forcing him to lay still and shut up. The Rat was silent for a whole ten seconds before his gritty voice spoke. "Ya know, I've really missed ya. Like lots. I miss killin' Omnics and Suits, all the money we used to make togeth'a...Mainly you though." He rubbed his eyes a bit, curling up and looking at Roaghog who lay there in his mask. Junkrat's eyes slowly got a bit sleepy, he had tired himself out. He gently reached out and stroked the mask, right where his cheek would be before closing his eyes. His hand rested on Roadhog's chest just to keep check of where Roadhog was. Snores slowly came from him after five minutes, Roadhog just watching him for a little while before slowly moving away. He finally ate his meal, which tasted good. He got back into the bedding on the ground and threw the covers over himself and the sleeping Rat. He felt himself drift off, falling asleep.

They didn't get much sleep, only about an hour in when loud wailing police sirens filled the streets, automatically waking the pair up. The sound of rushing feet could be heard before a banging on their door.

"Jamison Fawkes! Mako Rutledge!" The door was kicked open with brute force, police came rushing in, "Put your hands where we can see them!"


	4. Chapter 4

/ SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPLOAD! Exams and Christmas got me all caught up! But I'm making this one longer to make up for it, enjoy! 3 /

Roadhog was up in a mere second, launching himself back before the mass police squad had baled into the door way. Junkrat took a while longer, struggling to get up as he hadn't got his false limbs on, fumbling on the ground with his bag of bits and bombs. There was a blur of sound, shouting and yelling followed by shots and bangs. Roadhog had his gun clasped firmly in his hand as he gunned down the nearest cops, standing in front of Junkrat. This was his job after all. Junkrat finally got up and prepared, his first action was to smash in the window and sling the bags over his shoulder whilst he had Roadhog's large body blocking any bullets that came his way before turning and tossing a variety of coloured round metal balls that ticked manically. He grabbed Roadhog's arm and tugged it hard, giving him the signal to run. The Hog turned and scooped him up into his arms, jumping out the window and running with fair speed to the back of the motel. The cops struggled to jump the window but they were soon flying out it and hitting the concrete path outside with grating thuds, burning alive in the explosion that had cleared everything in the surrounding area.

"Woah, what'a wake up!" Junkrat snickered the remark as they watch the building go up in flames, the people inside screaming for help and dropping from the high rise windows. The explosion had wiped out a hell of a lot of space in the area, Roadhog's body was bleeding and burnt from the close encounter with it but the backlash force hadn't been enough to knock the tank of a man down. He may have been okay but his bike which had been placed a road behind the motel had encountered flying debris and had scratched it up, the right handle of it had been bent at an almost perfect downward 90 degree angle. Junkrat got on the back end of the bike with Roadhog spraying dirt with his back wheel as he skidded off the side of the road, driving at speed away from the scene. Junkrat climbed up his sore back, seeing he was hurt and avoided to nudge or step on his wounds as he perched on his shoulder to be the look out.

Everything had happened so fast and it still hadn't finished. A whirl of sirens could be heard echoing in the far distance, it getting louder and louder before three police cars veered from the right hand side of a street corner. The appearance of the police cars had been so sudden it had almost knocked the junker's off their bike. Roadhog slammed on the breaks so suddenly, sending Junkrat flying forward and clean off the bike and he bounced off one of the opposing cars. He screeched in surprise, and clearly pain, did somewhat amuse Roadhog..

"Ya cunt!" Junkrat yelled at Roadhog as he flew past on the bike, flipping him off as his metal arm clung to the car's wipers for his life. He buried his hand quickly into his pocket, reaching up and jumping up to the roof of the car. He swung his legs over the side where the left door was and kicked in the windows with his peg leg before throwing in a small box with a yellow smiley face on it. Roadhog had gone to the top of the round and did a complete U-turn, driving back down the other side of the road to the cop cars. Junkrat held out his hand as Roadhog flew past, the Hog grabbed his wrists as he did, pulling him back onto the bike with force. The cop cars bundled together at the top of the road, about to come down the opposite road to catch up with the junkers but Junkrat pulled out detonator and hit the centre button. A huge boom was heard, a burst of fire lit up the whole road and sky as it rained metallic fire. Junkrat instinctively held up the bags as a rather weak attempt to shield Roadhog who was now focused on driving and leaving the area as fast as he could. He knew a few place where he could go, it was mainly junker land and those types of people would sell the wanted out for a bread crumb. They would have to keep a low profile and keep to themselves.

Roadhog got them out the small town pretty fast and back onto the endless entwining roads of Australia. Junkrat calmed down once they had been going for half an hour with no one in sight. He sat back in a relaxed manner but paused when he noticed his big partner's back quivering a big, hands twitching a bit of the bike's handles. "Hoggy?" He asked, moving to peer over his shoulder at his mask, trying to see any difference in him. It's not as if he could see his face to judge what was happening right now. This wasn't right. "Hey, you okay?" Roadhog didn't answer. "Answer me!" He glared but the bike swerved to the side suddenly, Roadhog losing his grip. The Rat gasped and grabbed Roadhog's hands, holding them firmly to the bike's handles before moving around him to sit on his lap, helping him pull the bike over to the side. Something was seriously wrong and even he knew this. He didn't care about getting caught now, his first and only thought was of Roadhog and his health. The Hog did get up, struggling a lot to get off the bike but took a sat on the dirt road. He lifted up his shoulder pads which had slightly covered his chest. His chest was running red, blood running quickly down his front from a centred bullet wound that had gone through his chest. One of the cops had been a good aim. Roadhog sat back, holding his chest now he could and letting out a low raspy cough. He lifted his mask ever so slightly, needing some air. Junkrat grabbed their medical bag, sitting in front of him and taking off the shoulder harness for him, having him lay back. He instantly treated him to the best of his ability, flushing the wound out. "I gotta get this thing out, yeah? It's gonna hurt a lot so just, uh...hold your breath? Actually no, don't do that. You can't breathe then. Just grin and bare it I guess." He put a hand on his chest, the other slowly pressing two fingers down into his wound to reach in and remove the bullet.

Roadhog's body jolted in pain, letting out a low and angry growl. He automatically kicked Junkrat which caused the other to yelp in response. Roadhog moved to turn his burnt back to him, pulling the bullet out himself with shaky hands before patching himself up. "I was only tryin' to help." Junkrat didn't sound too impressed at all. "I'll let ya do that but I'm driving now." He got some water for him to drink, letting Roadhog have his time to pull himself back together. Junkrat knew Roadhog wasn't indestructible, even if Roadhog thought he was sometimes.

The Hog didn't think the same as Junkrat. Right now all he could think about was going back there and wrecking the whole town. What hurt him most right now wasn't the gun shot (he was used to them at this point) but the tightening in his lungs, every passing second and every wheezing cough tensed his chest more and increased the pain and lack of breath. His hearing was ringing, not understanding what Junkrat was saying at all, probably nothing important as always. He felt the Rat's small hands touch his shoulders, trying to calm him or something. His head was getting very heavy and he felt his body get all numb the dizzier he got. He was soon feeling Junkrat pull him up, finding it difficult to do it but he did. He was guided to the bike and Junkrat had him sit there for a bit as he sat in front of him, Junkrat driving now. This wouldn't be too good. Junkrat sat on his lap, driving with only one hand on the handle as the other was holding one of Roadhog's arms to his waist, gripping him so he wouldn't fall off. If Roadhog fell of the bike, Junkrat was going with him no matter how hard the Rat held him but he just let him be. If he thought he was helping, he would let him. He had no idea where they were going though. "W-Where?" He heard his own voice break a bit with the pain that was buried deep in his chest.

"To someone who owes me, and will help you." Junkrat yelled over the engine. Roadhog leaned forward, mask pressed against Junkrat's back. He felt humiliated right now. Weak. Pathetic. Useless. He hated being these things, it wasn't who he was. He closed his eyes, it helping the tiniest bit. He soon felt Junkrat's slender fingers brush up and down his arm as if to comfort him. It had been years since anyone had been this sort of affectionate to him. He was too tired to stop him.

They drove for about an hour, the bike slowing down a lot once they had gone over a soft bump of what seemed to be a building. Roadhog opened his eyes and sat up a bit, the pain in his chest worse than ever right now. He was panting, struggling for breath. He noticed they were in what seemed to be a garage of some sort, a big one. It was filled with neon desks and what appeared to be a large shelf of skates and CDs. Junkrat parked the bike to the side. Getting off and getting Roadhog to just sit down on the ground. "Wait right here, don't move yet!" Roadhog heard him go and scamper off into a different part of wherever the hell they were.

Junkrat quickly walked out the small green-tinted glass door which connected the house to the garage. "'Ello! Oi! Come 'ere! I know you know I'm here! We need you're help, seriously." He could hear the plea in his own voice. An old familiar face came round the corner, Lucio didn't look all to happy at seeing the junker in his private home. The man wore baggy black joggers and a tight fitting green and yellow top. His thick hair tied high up on his hair and goggles on his face and not surprisingly, gun in his hand. "I ain't here to raid you, unless you have snacks to give, but look. My friend is hurt bad and remember back a few years? Yeah. You said 'I owe you dude, so now I've come back so you can un-owe me. Just help Roadhog and we will be out of here and won't bug you."

Lucio sighed and lowered his weapon, "Okay, Okay dude. Calm down, I'll give you a helping hand. Where is he at?" He went with him back to the garage to see Roadhog. It was late at night, around half 11pm and the neon lit room didn't provide accurate lighting so Lucio and Junkrat guided Roadhog into the kitchen to be treated. All Junkrat could do was sit back and watch as Roadhog sat up against the fridge on a wooden chair as Lucio worked around him. Junkrat had a packet of chilli potato snacks and beer as he watched nervously. He didn't know why he was getting so worked up over this, maybe the shock of seeing Roadhog crack like this. Lucio was talking lowly to Roadhog, needing him to answer questions on the pain and where it was. Roadhog was refusing to talk to Lucio, not trusting him or wanting him anywhere near him. He didn't want a stranger's help, let alone Lucio's help. Lucio could feel a swelling in his chest, trying to figure it out. He went to take off Roadhog's mask before getting a fast full of fist. "Hey man, what the hell!?" He glared at him. Junkrat quickly went tot hem, "Hoggy! Stop. He don't take off his mask for no one, not even me. He won't do it." He sighed but Lucio calmed down.

"Well I need to check all over, he's gotta take the mask off." Lucio said with a rather encourage tone, wanting Junkrat to talk to him. "I've got some stuff which may help but I have to go get it from upstairs so just try and get him to, y'know, take it ff." He said to the Rat but let them be. Junkrat saw Roadhog was staring dagger into him behind the mask, rolling his eyes a bit. "This is to help you, Hoggy, come on. Just take it off.? What if it was only around me? I can have Lucio tell me what to give you and that way he won't see?" Roadhog just continued to blankly stare at him, not even moving a muscle. Junkrat was about to turn and have a go at him for being too rude and private when he suddenly slumped forward a bit, the holes in his mask dripping blood.

Junkrat wasn't going to waste time with this now, screw his mask and his private face. He called Lucio in a panic but laid him on his side, gently sliding the mask up to above his lips where the blood was coming from. He was about to tug it up all the way but Lucio appeared very quickly. He put him into recovery as he pushed Junkrat back, not needing him here right now. He sent him out as he worked fast. Lucio had discovered his lungs had been cracked and were collapsing which had caused a rib to splinter and pierce a lung. With added internal bleeding, it was a mess. Roadhog was in serious danger right now. He worked his hardest on him, having to internally fix a lot of the problems. Junkrat was locked outside the door for about three hours before Lucio let him back in. Lucio had Roadhog laying down, blood could be seen tinting the white and green kitchen floor tiles where he hadn't cleaned it all up yet. Lucio went up to get more things for Roadhog to remover with. He knew the junker's wouldn't be leaving his house for a while. He came back down with bedding and towels, letting Junkrat set that all up.

Junkrat sat by Roadhog, face knitted into a frown of upset concern. He laid a duvet down and eased Roadhog to lay on it before putting another one over him and sliding pillows under his head. He noticed his mask was still half on his face, Lucio hadn't pulled it up to reveal his face, only his lips and chin on display. The frantic mood soon settled as dawn filled the sky, shining in through the windows. The rat laid down next to Roadhog, face near his and one hand holding his partner's. It worried him how cold he was. He gently stroked over his arm again, not knowing why he was doing it but maybe it might help? He sighed a bit to himself, "Now who's the one causin' all the trouble...?" He mumbled to the heavily knocked out Roadhog. He sat with him for hours, just staring at the half his face he could see. He saw how soft his lips were, he wasn't able to not stroke a thumb over them which proved his point of them being as plush as they looked. He saw his his gruff looking stubble, it was the same colour as his white grey hair, meaning it was his natural colour. He just sat in thought as he was unable to sleep, wondering what colour his eyes were. He really wanted to see. He slowly reached out, taking hold of the snout of his pig mask. He went to slip it back, revealing the bottom of his nose but paused. He shouldn't, but he really wanted to! He was stuck thinking about it for a long while but he had taken too long in thinking. Roadhog moved his head, leaning to his other side which knocked his mask back down.

Junkrat just let it be now, sitting up to look him over. He kept a loose hold on his hand, not wanting to let it go at all so he didn't. He couldn't get a grip on what he was feeling right now at all, an overwhelming sensation of protectiveness with a hint of admiration almost. Roadhog had always protected him and whenever Junkrat got struck down, Roadhog had been instantly there to save him and fix him up. The pair really were a team. He soon felt the tiredness gnawing into him which brought him to lay close to Roadhog, face pressed gently into his upper side so he couldn't hurt him. He kept an arm around his waist, not having anyone touch him without Junkrat knowing about it.

Roadhog woke the next morning, the pain was still deep inside his chest but not as shocking bad. He wasn't gasping for breath but the breaths he did take were raspy and rough. He lifted his mask a bit, keeping it resting just above his upper lip for some air. He moved but felt something wrapped over him, looking down and seeing the scrawny Rat there. He watched the idiot sleep, he knew Junkrat had just saved his life by bringing him here. Junkrat had acted fast which had saved his life and he was here right with him. He felt his cheeks get warm as he placed a hand over him, pulling him closer into the covers. He looked around the kitchen and saw they were alone, Lucio must be sleeping. Junkrat stirred a bit in his sleep, feeling the Hog move had woke him. He sat up suddenly when he saw he was fully awake, "Hoggy! Are you feeling okay?" He was still holding his hand, his grip was solid.

Roadhog nodded a bit, "I'm fine. Stop stressing." He propped himself up on his elbows. Junkrat having to help him sit upright. "Water." He demanded and Junkrat reached over, he had already prepared stuff for him. He sipped the water which helped clear his throat, having the rusty iron taste of blood in his mouth wasn't pleasant.

"How can I not stress? You were dyin." Junkrat gave a face but made him look at him. He looked so upset for a bit but leaned over, wrapping his arms around his neck, hiding his face there. "You had me fuckin' scared shitless. Don't do that again!"Roadhog froze under the sincere action of Junkrat. Junkrat had hugged him before but only in a playful I'm-Trying-To-Annoy-You way. This was completely different. He didn't hug back but didn't push him away either so Junkrat took it as an accepted hug. "Next time you are hurt, tell me okay. Don't play it off. I mean it." He looked down a bit, staring at the ground. Roadhog reached up and slapped the back of his head which made him yelp, holding his tongue between his fingers because Roadhog made him bite it hard.

"Shut up. There won't be a next time because this won't happen again. Ill use you as a shield next time." He said bluntly but that made the Rat smile a bit, the idiot still holding his tongue between his fingers which made him look even more stupid. Roadhog had his mask pulled down again but he felt himself smile a little bit in return to seeing the goofy moron smile. He made Junkrat lay down again, laying back down with him. He let Junkrat use his arm for a pillow, keeping him close to his side. The curves of Roadhog's body fit perfectly with Junkrat's, bodies matching like paired puzzle pieces. A warm feeling surrounded them both, the junkers were content to just lay next to each other in peace for a while. The Hog found it so relaxing, truly calm till Junkrat was Junkrat again, "So you remember the time when you found that fork and you-" A pillow hit Junkrat in the face to muffle him, Roadhog closing his eyes once again and slowly falling asleep with Junkrat moaning about the taste of a pillow cover in his mouth.

"Sleep or I'll strangle you." He said simply but Junkrat shut up. Tomorrow he needed to do something important. He needed to test it, to know for sure. He was nervous about it, very much dreading it but it was Junkrat he needed to convince. He peered over and saw Junkrat get into the sleeping potion of his, fingers twined with his own. If Junkrat was there with him, it should be fine.


End file.
